1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prefilled syringes for use in medical or veterinary treatment.
2. Review of the Art
There has been an increasing trend in recent years to the putting up of pharmaceuticals in dosage forms so as to minimize the preparation required to administer a medicament to a patient and to reduce the chances of dosage errors or contamination. One dosage form which has been gaining rapid acceptance is the prefilled disposable syringe. Various difficulties are however associated with the preparation and usage of such syringes, particularly in the case of preparations which, in ready to use condition, have a short shelf life. Numerous forms of dual compartment syringe structures have been proposed for the shipping of such preparations with components stored in separate compartments for admixture immediately prior to use. Although certain structures have met with some degree of acceptance, they are commonly difficult to manufacture and/or use because of difficulties in filling the syringe with the components, and because they require extensive manipulation immediately prior to use. Moreover they are frequently substantially more bulky than conventional syringes because in many cases they frequently comprise components which effectively represent two syringes in tandem.
Problems in the manufacture of prefilled syringes are not confined to two component systems and even with single component systems the filling of syringes under factory conditions is difficult to mechanize effectively and requires expensive special purpose syringe filling machinery. The same applies to related units prefilled with liquids required for injection or infusion during medical procedures.
Another approach where single component systems are involved is exemplified by British Patent Specifications Nos. 1,252,306 and 1,444,119, and U. S. Pat. No. 4,445,895, in which a prefilled cartridge having a displaceable plug at one end, and a needle penetrable closure at an opposite end, is inserted into the barrel of a syringe for dispensing of its contents. Whilst such cartridges and the equipment for filling them are known and available, they are only really suitable for preparations which can be stored in liquid form, and require either a special or a modified syringe for their use. The cartridges themselves require special filling apparatus.
In a further arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,763, a cartridge or vial is closed at its bottom end by a slidable plug with a downwardly extending stem, which cartridge or vial is inserted bottom end first into a special holder which carries a double ended needle, so that the stem is penetrated by the needle and the body of the vial is converted into a plunger which can be depressed to expel the contents of the vial through the stem. The projecting stem means that the vial cannot be filled utilizing conventional vial filling machinery.
The high capital expenditure involved in implementing known prefilled syringe systems has severely limited their adoption to those few cases where their advantages outweigh the substantial additional unit costs involved as compared to conventional modes of delivery.